newdragonballfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Shura
Shura is a female Saiyan living on Earth and studying at the New Crane School under Banchō Hitogari. Shura is one of the few currently known female Saiyans that are alive and can tap into the second level of power known as Super Saiyan. It is currently unknown as to how she came into existence, but she too bears a seal on her power that often causes a slight cringing feeling in those that see her as they may have heard the stories of a 'Certain Kind of Saiyan". Appearance Personality At first glance, Shura comes off as a shy and nervous individual who often is afraid to exert herself when she is around people that she does not know. However, underneath this soft exterior, Shura displays a typical tsundere personality and is the most aggressive of the females training at the New Crane School and has a very short temper; she rarely smiles unless she spots an attractive woman and when spoken to even has the habit of replying in a sarcastic manner for no apparent reason. She is overprotective of anyone that she develops a crush on and easily gets jealous when they come into contact with other women, due to her feeling that she has to keep tabs on her personal harem. Shura proclaimed herself to be the guardian of female purity and that she is the only one able to take it from anyone she "loves". Though it has been noted she may not have known what she actualy meant when she said it. Despite this, she is generally friendly and easygoing, once one gets past her initial facade. Often she shows a sexual, seductive side to herself when she sets her eyes on a particular female. Shura seems deathly set on acquiring her "goal" of establishing a complete lesbian harem filled with various memebers of diffrent species. Despite her young age, Shura has a strong "romantic" desire that often leaves her craving more from others she meet. She has a tendency to become oblivious to anything else going on around her until she is able to entice the one she has currently 'chosen'. Shura has a keen sense of justice, shown from when she is completely ready to face the dangers on Earth, despite her goals, in order to help her friends. She does not hide her incredibly cute things, such as the rigidness of a small girl's chest or even the soft pillow feeling from laying in the embrace of a more "mature" woman. She also has an honorable side, in that she seems to adhere to the fundamental rule of not using dirty tactics while in combat.Shura also seems to despise involving innocent civilians or bystanders in such confrontations, as seen when she canceled her own attack when a stray dog came into the vicinity. History Synopsis Equipment Bansho Fan : After the Bansho Fan went missing sometime in the past, the fan itself found its way to a Museum near one of the local training spots of the various members of the New Crane School. Upon hearing about this strange and mysterious artifact, Shura broke in to the museum to steal the fan, but somehow ended up thwarting a burgulary already in the process. After stopping the crooks, the curator of the museum gave her the fan thinking that it was cursed and would bring nothing but trouble back to the museum if they kept it housed there. Receiving it with joy, Shura trained day and night with the fan now in her possession, so that she may able to to master its properties. While in Shura's hands the Banho Fan does not have the capability to manipulate the weather as seen with the original, however, it still possess incredible ability to create large gusts of wind upon being infused with the Ki of the individual weilding it. With her Bansho Fan, Shura is capable of using it to deflect an opponent's Ki attack and even used it in conjuction with her own martial arts to attack or defend herself when the time comes. Powers and Abilities Techniques Flight: Crane Cyclone: By rapidly drawing the Bansho Fan, Shura is able to create a large cyclone of wind that sucks in anyone close to her and slices them with a razor wind gale. Fan Out: Rapidly drawing her fan quickly after infusing it with her Ki, Shura is able to launch a series of energy spheres toward her opponent. She is able to keep up this barrage by repeating the process over and over again. Mystical Crane Typhoon: After infusing the fan with her Ki, Shura jumps into the air in orde rot focus her Ki even further and then jumps down, launching the Ki in the form of an extended blade that upon making contact with something spreads out like a wave strikiing any living being in its way. Due to the magnitude of the focus Ki, the opponent(s) that is struck will more than likely have internal bleeding if they aren't careful. Dodon Ray: Pseudo-Eraser Cannon: Shura instinctively knows a much weaker version of the Eraser Cannon. It is currently unknown how she learned this or even when, but it has been seen to be a much weaker version that when Broly used it before her. When in use, Shura forms a small orb of green light in the palm of her hand that she must force into the opponent at close range as she is not yet able to launch it from her hands as a projectile. This technique still poses an incredible threat to the opponent as it releases a large amount of condensed Ki at one time against a single location on its target. Ki Blast: Dragon Soul: Shura's signature technique. She is able to it emit her Ki in the form of a white dragon. The conjured dragon is connected to Shura's body and every movement of it is controlled through precise motions of her hand. Upon wrapping her body, the dragon starts to form a series of lightning like discharges from its body due to the focuse Ki located throughout. Then upon launching it toward the enemy, the dragon combusts into a large explosion that leaves a crater in its wake. Transformations Super Saiyan: Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Saiyan Category:Saiyans Category:Original Characters Category:New Crane School Category:New Crane School Member Category:Character Category:Female Saiyans Category:LGBT Character Category:LGBT Characters